Whispers in the Dark
by NightmarePrince
Summary: "If this is wrong, why does it feel so right?" Ted asked her, his lips bruised by the intensity of her kiss. "Because it's real," she answered, her heart beating ever so much faster as he beamed at her, before leaning forward to capture his lips with her own - - - Despite the lies they were making, their love was always each others for the taking. . .


**Whispers in the Dark**

_**-Written for Round 1 of the Diagon Alley New Year's Battle Challenge-**_

_**-As per the rules of the challenge, prompts are underlined-**_

(*)(*)(*)

Twilight fell across the skyline, hues of gold and lilac beauty staining the brightest stars. A molten slash of fiery crimson filled the horizon, sinking slowly as the world darkened, colours bleaching into shadowed silhouettes. A cold breeze played across her skin, raising the fine hairs across her arms and the back of her neck.

"You're late," he whispered into her ear, words warmed with love and adoration, thawing the ice in her veins. His faint stubble tickled her neck as she sagged into his embrace, her eyes closed as she breathed deeply, inhaling the scent of rich chocolate and the musky muggle deodorant he favoured.

"A Black is never late," she replied, a teasing smile spreading across her tired face, "All who come before her are just early."

"I see," his words were hushed as her hands fell upon his own linked fingers, closed around her waist. She sighed deeply as his presence seemed to fill the air, eyes flickering open as night gathers; enveloping them both in the silence of the night.

"But you, my love, are not just any Black," he chuckled as they sank down to the ground, her back pressed against his chest as she nestled into his lap, both of them gazing at the stars they had grown to love. Andromeda could see them, dancing across the sky, celestial diamonds glimmering across a smooth, deep blue expanse. Ted gazed at the girl in his arms, she who was the mortal personification of the stars he adored.

"I am a Black though," she replied sombrely, "If Bella found out about us . . . if my mother got wind of our relationship . . ." she trailed off as tears filled her eyes, her throat becoming choked with emotion. She couldn't bear to think what her family would do to Ted if they discovered her love for him. Already, his birth left him as little less than an animal to be butchered in their eyes . . . loving her would be the death of him.

"I don't want you to get hurt, Ted," she continued once she had composed herself, "Tonight . . . tonight has to be our last meeting."

"Is that what you want?" he said softly, running nimble fingers through her brunette curls, his breath ghosting across her cheek, "Or is it because you've grown tired of dating a _mudblood_." She whirled to face him, curls whipping through the cool summer air, her nostrils flaring with ill-disguised anger. Despite the distaste she bore towards her family, her temper was very much a Black one.

"Do you really think that?" she snapped, "Because love and loyalty mean more to me than blood. I just don't want you being targeted by my sister and that crackpot Lord she serves in the name of keeping bloodlines pure! It's _wrong_ for us to be together if the end result is you being maimed . . . or worse!"

Her breathing was harsh, her chest heaved as she raged at him, her expression only softening when she took in the resignation that fluttered within his eyes. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Andromeda reached out to cup his cheek.

"I love you too much to see you in danger because of me, Ted Tonks," she sighed. Her heart constricted for a moment as he leaned in, their foreheads brushing together and then he whispered soft words that conveyed so much that it hurt to ponder their implications:

"Audire meam, exaudi memorias."

_Listen to my heart. Hear my memories._

Andromeda recognised the spell, the Latin words unveiling in her mind and for a moment, she thought to pull herself away. Ted was exposing himself to her, leaving himself completely and utterly vulnerable before her. Before she could make a decision though, the spell took effect and her eyes filled with misty vapour.

_Her hair smelled of __blackberries__ and cream, the sweet scent of her shampoo wafting around him as she leaned against his side. Her head rested upon his shoulder, their hands linked as the Giant Squid's tentacles breached the still waters of the Black Lake and waved lazily at them. _

_Ted had dated a fair few girls in his earlier years at Hogwarts, none of whom he loved as much as he did Andromeda Black. None of them terrified him as much as she did either. He wasn't frightened of her – though he did cower slightly during her monthly 'episodes' – rather, he was petrified that she may one day leave him. That she may one day realise that he wasn't good enough for her. _

_He was, after all, just a lowly muggle-born who wore second-hand robes and had been sorted into Hufflepuff – a House known for taking in those who didn't make the cut for the other, more notable, Houses. Not that he wasn't proud to be a Hufflepuff . . . it just didn't compare to Andromeda's House of Green and Silver._

_Andromeda, on the other hand, was a Black. Her family were practically royalty in the Wizarding World. She had everything: beauty, money, intelligence . . . what would she gain by staying with him?_

"_What's got you thinking so hard?" she grinned up at him and he inwardly cringed. How could he give voice about his feelings of inadequacy? _

"_Defence class," he said quickly, congratulating himself for thinking on his feet, "I'm having trouble casting the Patronus charm."_

"_The maybe you should just practice," she pointed out, drawing her wand and twirling it through the air before them. _

"_Just think of your happiest memories," she continued, "And then . . . __Expecto Patronum__." A silvery ball of mist burst from the tip of her wand, coalescing with pure, white light as it took form. Within seconds, a palomino mare cantered across the surface of the lake, sending the Giant Squid submerging itself in alarm._

"_Expecto Patronum," he whispered, focusing as deeply as he could on the treasured memories of his first kiss with Andromeda. The taste of her lips, the way in which she seemed to fit into his embrace as though they were two adjoining puzzle pieces, the way she would always nip at him ever so playfully. _

_A translucent stallion burst forth from his wand, rearing as it touched the ground, hooves lashing out before it galloped towards the mare. Ted watched in awe as the steed came up beside his girlfriend's patronus and bowed its head against hers._

'_She really does love me,' he thought as he felt her grasp on his hand tighten. _

Andromeda gasped as she came back to herself, shivering despite the warmth of her velvet wrap. She had never known he held so many doubts – misplaced ones – about not being _worthy of her. _Over the years, she had always felt that she was not deserving of his love. The sins of her family had stained her name and she had always assumed that he would one day tire of her melodrama and leave. If only they had known before that their greatest fear had always been the same . . . losing each other.

Her fingers trailed down his cheek, delicately tracing his jaw as she brought her lips to his. The kiss was soft and rich with desire, her lips parting to allow his tongue entry. She felt his hand on the small of her back, pulling her towards him even though their bodies were already crushed together.

He broke the kiss first, pulling away yet keeping his face just inches from hers.

"If this is wrong, why does it feel so right?" Ted asked her, his lips bruised from the intensity of her kiss.

"Because it's real," she answered, her heart beating ever so much faster as he beamed at her, before she leaned forward and captured her lips once more.

The stars seemed to shine brighter over the two seventh years as their kisses grew more heated, the Astronomy Tower doors snapping shut and magically sealing at the hasty flick of a wand.

"Geminio," said Ted as Andromeda drew him down to the ground, twirling his wand at her discarded wrap and multiplying it; creating a makeshift bed of velvet for the two of them across the cool floor. She grinned up at him, her eyes darkening with lust as he pulled his shirt off over his head, tousling his sandy-blond hair.

"Are you sure you're ready, Andy," he whispered in the dark of the night, biting his lip to keep from crying out as she nipped at his throat.

"I am ready," she whispered against his throat, delighting in marking him as her own.

"I just don't want you to regret this."

Andromeda pulled back to look into his eyes, a soft smile on her face as she ran a finger across the love-bite.

"I will never regret loving you, Ted Tonks."

(*)(*)(*)

_**Prompts Used: **__** Character Prompts: **__Ted Tonks and Andromeda Black; __**Pairing Prompt: **_Ted/Andromeda; _**Word Prompts: **_Velvet, Ice, Summer, Blackberries; _**Dialogue Prompts: **_If this is wrong, why does it feel so right? – Love and loyalty mean more to me than blood. _**Spell Prompts: **_Expecto Patronum, Geminio


End file.
